Blue: Color Me Melancholy
by Skyefire20
Summary: Kain is content that Ruka will never love him. Then he meets music prodigy, Mika D'Amore, and finds solace in her amazing talent. Mika finds comfort from her melancholy life through Kain. Their relationship soon blossoms into something unexpected and delicately passionate, but will their heartache heal each other? KainxOC
1. Chapter 1

**New Color Me story. I'm in love with Kain so this is a story I made with him. Hope you guys like it! I don't own Vampire Knight and the characters, but the OC is mine. =] Lyrics from songs that have inspired me will be added.**

**Chapter 1: Aria**

**Mika**

The bluebird outside the window sang the most beautiful song, so beautiful that it has distracted me from the math lesson. I usually don't like math. It's not that I don't understand it; it's just that it has become predictable. I never realized how complex it can be, but I understand something even more complex..._Music_. Its melodic intrigue has entranced me since I was a little girl. That's why I seem to blank out whenever I hear it I can't ignore it. The little bluebird gave me an idea. I pulled out a spare music sheet from my music binder and started writing down notes. To others it was like an indecipherable code; like math. But if you have studied it enough it becomes like second nature.

"D'Amore-san," called the math teacher. I immediately shot up from my music sheet to see my teacher staring at me.

"I see you are daydreaming again," he said, "can you tell me what the answer to the problem on the board is?" I looked at the factoring problem on the board. It was a complex problem where 'x' went up the fifth power. I figured out the answer ages ago.

"'X' equal s-seven," I said shyly. My teacher's had a surprised look on his face, "Correct," he said writing the answer on the board.

"If only your fellow students could pay as much attention," he said motioning to the sleeping Yuki between me and Yori-chan. I heard a loud startling snore come from behind me. I looked and saw Zero in the same face down position. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for my dear friends. Their prefect duties kept them up more than usual. The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Yuki shot up in surprise.

"Oh class is over," she said with a whine.

"Yes, you slept through it again," Yori said getting up, "Mika-chan, are you going back to the dorm," she asked. I looked into her warm brown eyes as she put a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, Yori-chan. I'm going straight to the music room. I have to practice."

"Do you need company," she asked.

"No thank you Yori-chan, I'll be fine. Besides I don't want to distract you from you studies," I said gathering my things and getting up from my chair.

"Ok well be safe Mika-chan," she replied with a smile and walked away. I looked down at a distraught Yuki.

"Don't worry Yuki, I can help you out later when you don't have duties," I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But when you're not studying for school you're studying music," she said standing up. She was right, my place at the Saito Conservatory of the Arts as a protégé has made me really busy. That still doesn't mean I can't make time out to help my friend. I looked back to see if Zero woke up, but I found myself staring at an empty chair. Of course, he was already gone. He had prefect duties handling the Day Class students with the switch over of the classes. I needed to go straight to the music room so I could practice. My conservatory advisers were expecting me to still continue my music studies during the week. The chairman gave me special permission since I am a SCA member and prodigy, to stay in the main building during Night Class hours as long as I stay in the music room, and then have either Yuki or Zero escorts me back to the Sun Dorms.

I looked back at the window to see the bluebird still on his branch, and then fly away. I silently thanked the majestic creature for his inspiration and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Kain**

I yawned as we all gathered downstairs waiting for Kaname, our leader, to descend from the stairs. I could hear the screams of the Day Class girls from outside. Aido stood beside me and sighed, "Oh, the adoration of the Day Class girls is music to my ears, "he said fixing his tie. I shook my head slightly. _Obviously my cousin has never heard a Puccini aria. _They usually just give me a headache. Shiki made an 'hm' sound beside me and went back to sharing pocky with Rima.

"Well they're extremely annoying if you ask me," Ruka said crossing her arms.

"Ah, Good evening, Kaname-sama," Takuma said. He all turned to see our Dorm President descend the stair and bowed in reverence.

"Shall we leave everyone," he said going towards the door. We all stepped out into the evening sunlight as the sun set on another day. We all crossed the gate into the flurry of screams of our names coming from the crazed fan girls of the Day class. I watched as Yuki tried her hardest to hold back some of them, but her efforts were in vain as she was knocked over. Kaname went over to help the girl up, which earned her glares from the Kaname fan club.

"GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW," screamed Zero. The girls on his side ran away in fear of the angry silver-haired prefect. He looked over at Hanabusa who was trying to ask a Day Class girl what her blood type was. "Hey, Aido! GET TO CLASS," he shouted. He dropped the fan girls hand and backed away slowly. I chuckled in amusement, Oh cousin when will you learn, I thought as I ran a hand through my hair. I heard a flurry of 'Wild-sempai' followed by adoring sighs as I did this motion. It doesn't take much to send them off. Zero swiftly yelled at them to go back to their dorms and they obeyed with no protest.

We made to class and relaxed into our usual class activities. I proceeded to sit on the desk as the lesson bored me. I gazed over at Ruka who as usual was silently worshiping Kaname who was reading a book by the window, not giving her the slightest bit of attention. It gave me indigestion to see her fawning over him. I have been by her side since we were kids and never told her my true feelings for her. How could I. The pureblood had her heart and she would forever let him have it no matter what. I dreamed of the day that she would reconsider her choice, but I'll be dreaming for the rest of my life. I only want her. The bell rang signaling our break. I decided to roam the school. I wanted to be anyplace, but that room.

"Akatsuki, where are you going," my cousin asked. I turned to see a slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Oh no. I was not about to get sucked into whatever mess Hanabusa had that could get me in trouble for not doing anything. I looked over to Ruka, who wasn't the least bit concerned about my whereabouts and were content on staying up under our princely pureblood.

"Out," I said turning and not giving anyone the chance to talk to me about anything else.

I left the classroom and just started walking around the building, glancing at the structural design. I let myself relax into my strides and set my pace. This place really felt like a large palace with its large ceilings, stone structures, and musical ambiance….musical ambiance?

I honestly thought that I can hear…..music. I used my keen vampire hearing to follow the origin of the sound. It led me in the direction of the music room. I didn't anyone used it. Once I came upon the door I looked in only to find that the music was live. There was someone sitting at the piano playing so well that it could be mistaken for a recoding. It was so clear and the timing what meticulous. It was beautiful.

I quietly opened the door to find a girl in a Day Class Uniform moving her hands gracefully over the ivory and black keys. I didn't recognize what she was playing, but there was a musical score in front of her so it wasn't improvisation. Her head swayed to the melodious tune that she played almost like she was enchanting herself. I tried stepping further in the room without trying to interrupt.

She seemed to be on the petite side and she had shoulder length light caramel hair that curled naturally into wispy waves. I decided to stay behind her and observe how her cream-colored porcelain fingers created such an extraordinary sound. She suddenly stopped and rearranged her paper to a different sheet of music. It was a totally different song entirely. She then started to hum…and then she started to sing:

_'Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_ And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

_ Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go'_

….She stopped to write something on the sheet and went back over the notes she just played. She had the voice of an angel. It was light and airy like a little bird flying, but haunting and soft all at once. I felt myself walking closer, being drawn into the magic that was her voice. I was so enchanted that I didn't notice I grazed the music stand making it tip slightly. Using my superhuman reflexes I stopped it from falling, however I wasn't unable to stop it from clashing into other music stand making loud noises. The girl was in the middle of writing on her music score sheets and sent some of them flying when she became startled by the loud clanging noise. The squeal she let out could have shattered glass.

I set the stand back up and turned my head at the startled girl. Her chest was heaving up and down and her greenish-hazel eyes were wide. She looked like a little doll sitting on the bench with her small nose and rosy cheeks. Her delicate hands were over her mouth I must have really scared her.

"I'm so sorry," I said placing my hands up defensively. She looked completely terrified that I found myself leaning towards her in a comforting manner.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just-," I started as I saw some of her score music on the floor, "I just heard music a-an-and," she still held herself like a scared lamb staring at her predator, "I-I'm so sorry." I sounded like a blubbering idiot trying to talk to her, but I needed to calm her down, or maybe….._she might be….a fan...aw shit._

Her hands went to her chest and she dropped her head slightly, "It's okay," she said in the softest and quietest voice. She immediately got up from the bench and started to scramble for her score sheets. I knelt to help her. My fingers accidentally grazed her delicate hand, and she pulled back immediately. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry sempai," before grabbing the sheet. We stood up at the same time. I straightened her papers before handing them back to her, our fingers brushing during the transaction. "Thank you," she said shyly peaking her bright eyes through her wavy bangs. "You're welcome," I replied, "Again, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"It's okay, I was lost in my world and wasn't paying attention," she said. Her voice was quiet and shy, much different from the amazing megaphone vocals she was belting earlier. I felt like a giant standing next to her, then again I am awkwardly tall. I didn't know if this girl is a fan or not, but she seemed a little scared of me, so I tried my best to show her I wasn't going to hurt her….even if I could.

"You're really good," I blurted out.

"Really," she asked looking up and looking at me directly in my eyes.

"Yeah. In fact, it was beautiful. Who's the composer," I asked. It wasn't any Beethoven or Mozart composition that I have ever heard of.

"I did," she said looking away again. She was extremely shy, it was kind of hard to think of her as an aggressive fan girl. I glanced at my watch and saw I had a lot of time left for my break

"May I stay while you play some more," I asked. I don't particularly know why I wanted to. In fact, I left the classroom just so I could get alone time away from everyone else. But I couldn't help it I just wanted to listen to this beautiful music.

**Mika**

I looked at the extremely beautiful Night Class student in the eye; _did he really want to stay? To listen to me?_

"But sempai, don't you have class," I asked. He looked at his watch then put his hand back in his pocket. He had a rugged bad-boy look to him with his shirt untucked and his tie slightly undone. His shirt was unbuttoned showing his collar bone and his orange-tan hair, was wild and unkept.

"I'm on break. Plus I have some time," he said. Those warm chocolate eyes could melt metal; _how could I say no_!

"Ok," I said trying to steady my voice. I sat back down on the piano bench before my legs gave out. He grabbed a chair and brought it closer to the piano and sat in it backwards. He tried to get comfortable, but he was super tall so he just leaned on the back of the chair. I rearranged my papers so I was back to the song I was composing, and I could feel him looking at my back waiting for me to start. I started playing the song from the beginning,

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_ And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

_ Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

_ Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_

_Sing to me, sing to me_

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_

_ Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

_ Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_ There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_Ooh, there must be_

_ There is another world_

_There is a better world_

I finished and looked back at him, with his mouth slightly agape. He had a sad look in his eyes that I couldn't place, "Are you okay, sempai," I asked. His lips slowly curved into a crooked smile that only looked good on him.

"It was gorgeous. You have a beautiful voice," he said. I felt my face get extremely hot. I usually don't get compliments, especially not from gorgeous boys. I'm used to my musical advisors pointing out my mistakes or what I could've done better rather than what I did right. It was nice to have someone like something you did.

"How long have you been playing," he asked me curiously.

"Um, since I was five years old," I said shyly. His eyes widened.

"Wow, that young!"

"Yeah, I would mimick my father whenever he played."

"So you're like a musical prodigy." I nodded my head at this. I was a prodigy, which is why I am one of the youngest musicians at the Saito Conservatory. He checked his watch and he got up from the chair stretching seeing as how a guy his size was probably uncomfortable in the little chair.

"I should be heading back to class now," he said. I nodded in response to this. I thought that I possibly wasn't going to get a chance to see him again, so I decided to take a leap of faith, "Sempai," I asked with a shaky voice, "What's your name?" He raised an eyebrow at the question, but gave a warm half-smile afterwards, "Kain. Akatsuki Kain," he said in his deep raspy-smooth voice.

"Goodnight Kain-sempai."

"Goodnight," he said in return and exited the room. I turned back to my compositions trying to join violin into the composition. I started to feel a little tired, so I texted Yuki and asked her if she could escort me back to the dorm. Until she got here I decided to play some more. I didn't feel like working on my playing something that I felt from my encounter with Kain-sempai._ His warm aura just made me feel….._

* * *

**Kain**

I got back to class before the teacher did which was good seeing as how we were doing a history lesson which was my favorite subject. Everyone else thought it was boring, but I found it very interesting. _That girl was very interesting_. Throught the rest of the night I kept thinking about that girl in the music room. _Her delicate features, her petite hands, her amazing voice..._Ruka let out a yawn next to Hanabusa. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she looked back at me. I covered my blunder by asking her if she was okay. She smiled lightly and mouthed that she was just bored. I nodded and returned to my notes. Apparently I'm still in-tuned to everything Ruka does. I really need to listen to the loudest Pavarotti opera I have to stop talking even thinking about it..._or I could just listen to music girl sing again._I shook the thought out of my head and went back to her notes. Come to think of it, I don't know her name. _I didn't ask for her name?!_ I let out a big sigh and flopped my head down on the desk. Hanabusa looked over to me, "Akatsuki, are you alright, you're being weird," he said.

"I'm fine," I said in an aloof tone. He accepted my answer with a shrug and went on ignoring the teacher.

_How could I forget to ask her what her name is? Why does it matter?_

I'll just go to the music room tomorrow and ask her, her name.

**Thanks guys this is my new color me story in the series. Gray got some good reviews so far and this story I thought of before it. I hope you guys like it. **

**The song and lyrics are from the Sucker Punch Soundtrack- Emily Browning "Asleep"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Ok, so I made a boo-boo and typed "sempai" instead of "senpai"...whoops! I already tortured myself over the error so please forgive me and it shall be right from now on! =] VK is not mine.**

**Chapter 2: Rendezvous**

**Kain:**

Her name is Mika D'Amore and for the past week I have spent my break listening to her angelic voice and talented genius on the piano. Some nights she had to practice the piano score given to her by her music advisors at the conservatory and others she spent going off on a tangent and creating songs of her own. Her demeanor was a lot lighter than the first time I met her. She would ask me questions about class and the lessons. I always told her they bored me to no end. We talked a lot about music though. She was surprised I was well acquainted with the world of opera. Her favorite was Lakme while mine was Barber of Seville. But what surprised me the most was her talent on the violin. It was the most fascinating thing to watch other than her playing on the piano. She played with such life, like her whole body felt the notes she played.

She was working on a Mendelssohn violin concerto; 'Opus 64 in E minor'. The concerto seemed easy to her, but she still troubled herself with minor details. If only she knew her speed and precision of execution brought the piece to life, she probably wouldn't be so hard on herself. She played like she had practiced for a month, but according to her, he instructor gave it to her yesterday. She really was a genius.

She stopped playing and let out a sigh. I was awaken from my trance and applauded. She looked over at me and blushed. She still was shy around me, but not deathly afraid like she was the first time. "You should be playing solo concerts right about now," I told her truthfully. She just blushed even harder and gave me a look of horror, "What," I asked.

"N-nothing. I-I-I'm just, well...I'm still training and a solo is for more experienced musicians," she said.

"Well, I feel like you are experienced enough to have a solo." She was absolutely brilliant. She gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so Kain-senpai, but my advisors have to approve."

"And they should have already done so," I told her standing from my spot on the piano bench stretching, "Are you going to play the Paganini from yesterday," I asked curiously. She had been working on that for about two days. She looked down at her music and then looked back at me, "I don't feel like doing it tonight," she said with a sad voice. I looked at her with her golden brown hair covering her golden eyes.

"Well then don't do it," I said trying to meet her eyes. She looked at me and covered her mouth when she giggled slightly. She put her violin back in its case and gathered her papers.

"Kain-senpai," she said.

"Yes."

"Do you know how to play," she asked innocently. I smiled widely at my memories of when I was younger, learning how to play the piano while Aido was reading books that were far past his age level. I stopped learning because I enjoyed listening to orchestras and opera singer more than playing.

"I-I mean, I only ask, because you seem like such a classical music enthusiast and it would m-make sense if you...used to...play," she said getting quieter at the end of the sentence. I nodded in response, "The piano," I said. Her eyes perked up when I mentioned the piano.

I went and sat at the piano and placed my hand on the keys in preparation. I played Bach's 'Prelude in C major' from memory as best I could. Mika came and sat next to me on the bench slowly like she was mesmerized by how my hands moved across the piano keys. I glanced at her from my peripheral from time to time and saw how intently she was studying my hands. Her hazel orbs following my every move. I finished the piece as gracefully as I could. She looked up from the piano and enthusiastically applauded.

"That was lovely senpai! Is that your favorite piece," she asked. I didn't answer. I simply turned as started to play 'Chopstix' instead. She covered her mouth while laughing. Her muffled laughter was like a melody in itself, and yet, she has a habit of covering her gorgeous smile. She then placed her tiny delicate hand next to mine and played the song and I joined in as we were playing 'Chopsticks' in two octaves.

After we finished I looked at my watch and saw that our musical session was up. I carefully raised out of the piano.

"Goodnight, D'Amore-san," I said heading towards the door.

"Have a nice class, Kain-senpai," she called back like always. As I was walking back from the music room, my mind kept replaying D'Amore-san's violin playing. When she played, you had to watch her, it was like it was part of the musical experience. Hearing and watching her gracefully fingers playing with such grace and passion. As I was getting closer to the classroom I thought about our 'Chopstick' rendition and burst into laughter. I don't know why it was so funny, but it just was. I entered the classroom right as I was done with my laughing fit. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"AKATSUKI," Aido called. I looked at him as I was walking to my seat, "Are you okay," he said.

"Yes," I said raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird lately, AND you disappear every break without anyone knowing where you are," he in worried yet exasperated tone. My friends looked at me waiting for the answer, except for Kaname. He didn't seem the least bit curious about my whereabouts...or maybe he already knows where I sneak off to. It seems like our all-powerful pureblood leader is omnipotent as well and just happens to know thing without anyone telling him. That's usually how he knows every time Aido does something bad.

"I've just been clearing my head," I said nonchalantly. I sat back down as the teacher resumed our lessons. My mind kept drifting to Mika D'Amore and her gorgeous smile. He beautifully shaped lips curving upward exposing her pearly white teeth, which she habitually hid from the world. I don't think the world is ready for such a bright smile. I didn't realize I was smiling myself until Ruka nudged me with her elbow.

"Why are you smiling," she asked. I turned to meet her gaze as she was studying my face.

"Nothing really, I just though of something funny." She kept looking at me trying to study me until I broke eye contact. I know I usually don't show that much emotion, but I'm not a robot. It seemed weird that everyone was paying close attention to how me in the first place to notice a change, especially Ruka. Has she finally found interest in me?

* * *

** Mika:**

I floated through the school lesson like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't wait for my nightly rendezvous with Kain-senpai. He was the first guy to ever take interest in me. And what was better is that he loved music almost as much as I did. He liked classical music and even some of the same American band that I did like, the Strokes and the Kings of Leon. I got used to playing in front of him. He just sat back and enjoyed the music. I would glance at him while playing and saw that he had his eyes closed and would smile often as I played. I always got a flighty feeling in my stomach when he smiled. He was very encouraging as well, but I found my face getting red-hot when he looked at me; I hadn't gotten used to his beauty. Those deep warm brown eyes, his strong facial structure, were the epitome of handsome. And his voice made me shiver; it was so deep and soothing that I could feel the vibrations in my chest when he spoke.

Throughout the day I thought about how he played the piano. It made my heart soar.

Today I followed Yuki with Yori to the Chairman's house on campus. Chairman Cross was Yuki's adoptive father, who loved inviting Yori and I to visit his house. When we entered I saw the Chairman cooking, with a frilly pink apron on. He greeted us with such enthusiasm, "HELOOOOOO, my darlings! You're home," he said excitedly coming over and embracing all three of us in a hug.

"Um, Chairman, we can't breath," Yori said matter-of-factly. He let us go and stood before us beaming like a proud father.

"How was school," he asked

"Fine," we all said in unison.

"Really. My little girls had a great day at school? That's so wonderful," he said with the biggest smile on his face. The Chairman was a kind man...eccentric, but extremely kind. He is the one that gave arranged for me to have some half days throughout the week to go to the conservatory when needed. Not only did I get a scholarship to study at the conservatory, but the Chairman also extended a scholarship for the academy since my grades were exceptional as well. I started to smell something burning and I looked over at Chairman Cross' rice he was cooking. I quickly ran to the stove, "Oh no! MY RICE," yelled the Chairman. I immediately lowered the heat and took it off the hot stove.

"Oh thank you, Mika-chan! You saved dinner," he said patting me on my head. I looked up and smiled into his warm eyes and he started tearing up.

"You are so adorable with those big puppy eyes and your shyness just melts my heart to mush," before I knew it he was hugging my head and I couldn't put the pot down. Once he released me I set the rice down on a different part of the stove that wasn't being used and followed Yuki and Yori out of the room.

"If you need us Chairman, we'll be studying," Yuki explained.

"Ok darlings, just yell 'daddy' if you need anything," he said going back to his cooking cheerfully.

We were all at the dinner table studying with book scattered everywhere. I was helping Yuki with the factoring part of math which was going to be a big part of the test. Soon the door swung open and Zero came in through the door with a confused look.

"Hi, Zero. Do you want to study with us for the math test," Yuki asked.

"Whatever," he said coldly sitting his books down which was as close to a 'yes' as possible.

30 minutes later the Chairman came in, "Dinner is ready, children," he sang. We cleared our books off the table and set it. Halfway through dinner the phone rang and the Chairman went to answer it.

"Mika-chan, phone call," he said poking his head through the doorway. I got up from the table and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said through the phone.

"Mika," said my Aunt Bianca with an exasperated tone.

"Hi, Aunt Bianca. How are you," I asked.

"Fine," she said curtly, "Will you be coming to visit this tomorrow," she asked urgently.

"Well, I'll be at the Conservatory for half of the day, but I just let the Chairman know I'll be- " I was cut off with a frustrated sigh.

"It's not if, you need to visit your family. Or are you too busy to visit your ailing grandmother," she said.

"No, it's not that I would love to-," i tried explaining but again found myself cut off.

"Or are you too important to do so," she said with slight venom in her voice.

"No, I'll visit!" she let out a content sigh.

"See was that so hard," she asked.

"No," I said sheepishly.

"So, we will see you tomorrow."

"Si zietta (Yes auntie)," I said defeated.

"Ok. ciao," she said and hung up before I could say anything else. I hung up the phone and made my way back to the dinner table.

"Is everything alright," asked the Chairman concerned. I looked up from my plate and tried to form a smile.

"Yes, everything is fine. My aunt asked if I could visit and I-," I was trying to find the words to ask. He had already done so much for me, I felt like I was asking for too much, "I am going right after rehearsal at the Conservatory," I finished in a quiet voice. He started at me with his big brown eyes, blinking at my request;_ I should have known it was too much to ask for._

"Why, of course, that would be fine, Mika-chan. Visiting your family would be a wonderful idea," he said happily. I let out a sigh of relief at his words, "It would be good for you to relieve some stress. You've worked very hard with your academic and musical studies. You deserve a break," he said. I do have the tendency to push myself a little too much.

_I wanted to prove that I could do it._

_I wanted to make my parents proud._

_I didn't want to let my nonna (grandma) down_

"Mika, are you okay," Yori asked beside me.

"Yes," I said looking with a smile plastered on my face, "I don't think I'm that hungry," I said standing up. I took my plate and started to clean the kitchen. I was used to automatically cleaning after dinner.

I thought about my grandmother and how it has been a while since I've seen her. Maybe I did need to see her. She wasn't getting any older. What kind of granddaughter would I be if I didn't visit grandmother from time to time. Maybe Aunt Bianca was right; maybe I was being selfish.

_But I've worked hard trying to make them proud. If i didn't study I would lose my scholarship to Cross Academy, and if I slacked on my practice I wouldn't progress at the conservatory and might get kicked out the program._

I didn't see Yuki enter into the kitchen with some of the dishes. "Mika," she called out. I didn't look up from scrubbing the rice pot the Chairman was using earlier.

"Mika are you okay," she asked beside me, "Is there something troubling you?"

"Everything's fine," I said not looking at her.

"You seemed sadder after the phone call, is your family alright," she asked concerned.

"Everyone's fine, they just asked if I could visit," I admitted.

"Well you have been running yourself ragged lately. You do your homework between classes, you practice late every night, and you get little sleep. They only want to make sure you are okay," she said placing a hand on my back. I continued to scrub the pot as it had burnt rice stuck to the bottom.

"Plus I've been a bad granddaughter and niece lately," I said with a tinge of guilt. Yuki looked at me confused.

"You haven't been bad. You've been doing what you're supposed to do. They can't be mad at you for focusing on your studies," she said. She made it sound so simple like it was the simplest logic in the world.

I still could hear my aunt's disappointed tone: "_Are you too busy to visit your ailing grandmother? Are you too important for your family?"_

_It wasn't that simple. It never is._

I didn't realize I was scrubbing like a mad woman turning my fingers shriveled and red. Yuki reached for the pot and sponge and I stopped when her hand entered my line of sight.

"Don't stress about the dishes, I'll do them," she said with a kind smile.

"But-," she cut me of with a defiant tone.

"No Mika-chan, you study and go to bed. You have to be at the conservatory tomorrow and need to rest," she said. I looked into her mahogany eyes and felt like I didn't know what to do. The Cross' were the kindest people. _ I wish they were my family._ I shook the thought from my head.

"Yuki," I asked. She turned to me, "May I practice on the grand piano in the other room," I asked shyly.

"Of course, Mika-chan. You play As much as you like. Plus you'll give some musical life to this boring house. I adore your playing." I gave a slight smile at the comment and walked out.

I found myself in the other room where a big black grand piano sat in the corner near a big bookshelf that almost reached the ceiling. The big red chair in the opposite corner near the long lamp looked cozy. I was tempted to sit and take a nap, but I could sleep after I practiced. I thought of the Mendelssohn no.2 in d minor op.40 that I had memorized. I let the song flow through me as I let all my feelings out. I felt the pressure build and build until something wet fell on my hands and piano. I didn't recognize I was crying until my vision started getting blurry. I closed my eyes tight and released them letting the hot tears fall on my face. In between rifts would alternate wiping my face. Once the concerto was finished I wiped my face completely. Before I could thing of another classical concerto to play I decided to play something else. I thought of the score I composed after I first met Kain-senpai. He made me feel warm and not so...melancholy. I closed my eyes and let soul and my hands play the melody I created that reminded me of him. I remembered the warm feeling he gave me and at once it seemed that the empty void in my heart was filling..._if only just a little._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I really had to think about how to tie in the characters and how I wanted to develop Mika from the last chapter. I feel like I want more detail in their interactions, but that's just me being paranoid and picky. The song Mika "composed" that reminds her of Kain (and that she played after their first meeting) is "We Float" by Dustin O'Halloran from the soundtrack of the indie film _Like_****_ Crazy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, I have been really busy and this is the a long chapter. I do not own VK or the characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Truth Concerto no.1**

**Mika:**

The next morning I was woke up to my alarm radio playing a Brahms classic. I was grateful I took a shower the night before, because I had to make my way over to the Saito Conservatory of the Arts. I put on a white button up blouse and the lightly-knit, pale-yellow sweater over top. I wiggled into my gray skirt that was slightly longer than my uniform skirt, even if by half an inch. I put my messy waves in a just as messy ponytail. I looked at my reflection in the vanity and saw the gold chain leading to the bird charm on the end.

My mother gave it to me on the birthday before she died. It was the last thing she gave me. It was hers that her grandmother gave her when she was little with dreams of becoming a famous opera singer. She accomplished that dreams and gave me the necklace as something of a reminder of my dreams. I gently lifted the necklace and carefully hooked it around my neck. I gazed at my reflection, with my tired eyes and wisps of hair coming in front of my face covering my eyes. I felt really mousy. I never attracted guys with my looks; I didn't attract guys at all. I thought of my gorgeous mother, who even with a wedding band on her finger would still draw men to her like honey to bears. She was the most beautiful prima donna to ever grace the stage, with her flowing ringlets of blonde sunlight and her bright aqua eyes. She had a vocal range that was astonishing, and got her many lead roles. She even recoded for opera albums and had her own collection of arias sung by her from her many different roles. Every time I wore her necklace I wondered what she would say about what I've been doing. She would be proud of my achievements, but I'm sure she would want me to continue in succeeding meaning I could let her down now. I had to keep going. For her and for my father.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about to be 8 o'clock. I had to leave now. I grabbed my leather alto briefcase with my music scores and various writing utensils. I left my room in a hurry to make it to the Conservatory on time for my rehearsal.

I arrived at the Conservatory with ten minutes to spare. I was grateful that I could get breakfast at the diner near school that opened early, so I could focus on my music and not an empty stomach. The Conservatory was like a university with its beautiful campus. They had one large building where the performances take place connected to smaller buildings that had the numerous practice rooms and studios. Then there were, of course, the dorms, cafeteria, school store, and lecture halls.

I immediately made my way towards the concert hall taking in the campus' beauty in the autumn morning. I entered the large foyer of the hall and proceeded to the practice rooms in the smaller attached buildings. The halls weren't as noisy and busy like during the week. I am usually one of the few people here since I'm not here every day, all day like the other musicians. I walked into the usual practice room with the large grand piano near the window. My advisor hadn't arrived yet, so I decided to warm my finger before he arrived. I started with simple scales, then cords, and soon I found myself practicing the pieces. I didn't notice that Mr. Yamato had entered the room until I heard an applause coming from the entrance.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mika. I couldn't help but wait 'til you were done, you have been working very hard," he said walking towards the piano. He strolled in, coffee mug in hand and his brown leather messenger bag, and sat down next to me.

"It's ok, Mr. Yamato. I just decided to get warm before you arrived."

"As you should, however I am impressed that you use a Mozart concerto as a warm up. I might need to give you harder pieces to learn," He said sipping his coffee. He reminds me of Chairman Cross, except less eccentric; a lot less eccentric. He had dark, almost-black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and thick rimmed glasses over his light blue eyes. He adjusted the sleeves of his blue button-up shirt and took score sheets out of his bag.

"Now let's get started," he said placing a new and more complicated piece in front of me.

* * *

**Kain:**

I finished my shower and walked into the sound of a Puccini opera coming from my speakers. Hanabusa was out of the room, giving me some time to myself before bed and I took the time to read up on some history. The aria was lulling me to sleep, as I felt my eyes get heavier. I quickly gave into the music and fell asleep. By then, the music went from powerful opera to relaxing piano and violin concertos.

I drifted off and started dreaming about being in a large music hall. I found myself in the balcony of the music hall staring down at a familiar figure on the piano. She played with such passion and grace that I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted to get closer, so I looked around for a way to leave the balcony. I turned around and found myself on the ground floor right in front of the stage. I was at an angle that I could barely see over the piano to who was playing. All I saw was golden brown hair flying in the air passionately. I closed my eyes and reveled in the beautiful sound. When I opened them I found myself on stage standing behind the gorgeous figure at the piano. The recognized the small frame, the graceful hands and the wavy hair. It was Mika. I just stood there not trying to get her attention or move closer. I stood there and let her play wildly with all her amazing splendor.

"Akatsuki!" My eyelids sprung open and I was transported back to my room, with the classical music still playing in the background and my bedside lamp still on and the book faced down on my chest. Hanabusa was looking dead at me from the side of the bed, his blond hair in a wispy mess.

"Yes Hanabusa," I sighed, slightly frustrated that my dream was interrupted.

"Why are you listening to this stuffy music," he asked.

"Because it is soothing. Goodnight." I placed my book on the nightstand near my bed and turned the light off, letting the slivers of Saturday light become visible through the curtains.

"Can I turn it off? It's boring," he said with a whine.

"Then it will put you to sleep faster," I replied lying my head back down and closing my eyes. Hanabusa huffed and I heard the sound of him flopping onto his bed. I was not in the mood to argue with him on the subject anymore. Frankly, I didn't care if he waited until I was asleep to turn it off, but I only cared about continuing my pleasant dream of Mika.

* * *

**Mika:**

The Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2 by Franz Liszt proved to be a challenge, but I managed to get through the whole piece. Mr. Yamato was very pleased, especially since it was a very difficult piece for anyone to learn.

"I am curious, Mika-chan," he asked as I was trying to go over problem areas. I glanced at him quickly to acknowledge I was listening then looked back at the piece, "I was wondering if you've thought about doing a solo for the annual concert." he said calmly. I pressed the wrong cord that sounded like a cat ran across it, shocking Mr. Yamato and me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamato! I-I'm really s-s-sorry," I said frantically as I tried to recover from my embarrassing blunder.

"It's quite alright," he said with a chuckle, "I believed I shocked you with the idea of a solo." I nodded my head not saying anything.

"So will you do a solo," he asked.

"Oh no," I said turning to face him on the bench, "I don't think I can."

"Well, you are a prodigy and you just went through one of the most exhausting pieces I could give anyone in just one session, so I think you can." I thought about what he said and I had to admit the piece was exhausting, but it was complex and intricate enough that he would give to his more advanced students to learn in a week of session. Maybe I was good enough to do it, but I just don't think I'm ready to take on a whole piano solo.

"That's nice Mr. Yamato. If it's alright with you I would like to stick to playing with the orchestra." He turned and took off his glasses and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Where's the good in being absolutely talented, with musical ability reserved for geniuses if you don't showcase it," he said in a very serious tone. He only took off his glasses when he was saying something seriously important. A large lump started to form in my throat.

"I just don't think I'm ready," I said quietly, staring at my hands in my lap. His eyes softened slightly and he put his glasses back on.

"I see. Well, I will say this; No one is going to see how great of a talent you have, if you don't show it. You won't know how great of a talent you have, if you don't believe." I looked away from my hand and looked out the window at the sunny autumn day. I wanted to believe in my talent, but I wanted to hone it. _Will you be as great as your father?_ I shook my head and looked back at Mr. Yamato.

"I'll think about it," I finally said. He smiled and patted my back with encouragement.

Just as I was returning to the rhapsody, I heard someone open the door.

"Ah, Mrs. D'Amore. How are you," asked Mr. Yamato. I looked back and saw my Aunt Bianca standing there in casual black slacks, a flowing white button-up blouse and a red pashmina hanging over her shoulders.

"I am doing well, Mr. Yamato. Mika," she said nodding to me with a blank expression.

"Hi auntie," I replied sheepishly.

"How is she doing," she said asking Mr. Yamato with a smile.

"It's becoming harder to find challenging music for her. She is improving very well," He replied smiling at me then back at my aunt.

"So she's soloist level," she asked. She was one of the reasons I push myself. I always feel if I don't meet her standards then I'm not good enough.

"Not exactly," he said making her quirk an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? How? You just said she was doing challenging pieces," I could feel the venom seeping through her words. She pronounced every word harshly.

"Skill wise, she has been ready."

"Well then why isn't she preparing to do one for the upcoming showcase?" They were conversing like I wasn't in the room and Mr. Yamato glanced at me from time to time to make sure I hadn't run away from my aunt's stinging attitude. I felt like he knew how thick the tension was between my Aunt Bianca and me, but he never spoke about it to me. He just did what he could to promote my feeling in certain matters and curb my aunt's wrath.

"She has to want to do a solo. She doesn't feel ready mentally, and I'm not going to pressure her and put her through more stress than she need to do something that is not required," he said with a steady and even voice. My aunt just straightened her posture and looked at me.

"Well, I don't understand how someone prepares themselves to do something and not do it," she said calmly, looking at me while directing that statement to Mr. Yamato.

"Well, half of a successful performance is skill or talent and the other part involves ones mental state. You should know that given your background in performing," he said with a smile. My aunt snapped her gaze back at him and smiled.

"Of course, you are absolutely right," she said retuning with a fake smile. My Aunt Bianca, like my mother, was an opera singer. She also knew the mental preparation artist undergo to prepare themselves to sing to concert halls full of people, so she would know that you need to be strong to do so.

She looked at me and sighed, "Mika, darling, why must you make things harder for yourself. It's just one showcase," she said trying to be sincere.

"I said I would think about it," I said softly. She looked at me with a furrowed eyebrow and let out another sigh.

"You can't be lazy and remain in your comfort zone. You're not challenging yourself by staying at this level. No one will take you seriously," she said. I don't know if Mr. Yamato caught the coldness in her voice, but I did. She also sounded disappointed in me. I was going to open my mouth to speak, but I was cut off.

"Should the session be over by now," she asked Mr. Yamato. He looked at the wrist watch he removed and placed on the piano.

"Why, yes it is," he answered.

"Well then, come along Mika, your grandmother is waiting," she said hiking her purse onto her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," I said gathering my things.

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Yamato. I will be coming by to check up on her progress," she said cordially.

"Have a nice day Mrs. D'Amore. I will see you later Mika," he said standing from the piano and patting me on the head. I got up from the bench, hugging my new score and my binder against my body.

"Bye, Mr. Yamato," I said waving back at him while I followed my aunt out of the room. I followed her all the way outside and saw my grandmother sitting on one if the benches near the music hall. She was wrapped in a knitted shawl with both hands on her cane as she gazed at the beautiful scenery. My mood immediately brightened looking at the beautiful elderly woman that was my grandmother. She turned when she heard us approaching and smiled brightly in our direction.

"La mia bella nipote (my beautiful granddaughter), how are you," she asked opening her arms for a hug. I sat down on the bench beside her and hugged her.

"Nonna, mi sono ben (I am well)," I said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek, "Come stai (how are you)," I asked looking into her shiny orbs.

"Lo sono vecchio (I am old)," she said with a laugh. I loved how she laughed; it reminded me of my father's.

I helped my grandmother off of the bench and we proceeded to the sedan that chauffeured my grandmother. A D'Amores always rides in style. In fact my grandmother comes from a family of winery owners. She has multiple wineries throughout Italy mainly Tuscany, and Sicily. She basically comes from old money, but was raised to be generous and never look down on others. She is also an avid opera fanatic like me and she is a patron to the arts. That is why she was thrilled that I was accepted into the gifted program at Saito.

"How was practice, bella," she asked while we were riding in the car.

"It went very well," I said holding my briefcase to my body. Aunt Bianca was on the phone, discussing business in Italian. My Uncle Luca owned an international hotel chain, but Aunt Bianca helps run public relations with the branches that are all throughout Italy. She quickly got off the phone and looked at me.

"Did you inform Chairman Cross that you were not returning to campus directly after your rehearsal," she asked bluntly.

"Si, zietta," I said nodding. She nodded once and proceeded to text on her blackberry. My grandmother was fully aware of the tension that has been between us, but refuses to add to it; instead she keeps everything positive like a family should.

"Oh, cara! Are we going to that bistro near the library," grandmother asked getting my aunt's attention.

"Si, Mama Gaia, we are," she said still texting.

We arrived at Raphael's in record time. Nonna loved Raphael's and knew the owner very well. We were seated swiftly in a round and roomy booth and was soon greeted by Raphael himself.

"Gaia, mi cara," he said kissing my Nonna's hand, "It is good to see you, and you are still a vision of excellence."

"Oh Raphael, you flatterer," she said giggling. He wasn't lying though, at 80 my Nonna didn't look a day over 70.

"Signora Bianca, how are you," he said turning to her.

"I'm fine, Raphael thank you," she said. He saw me and gasped placing a hand to his chest.

"And who is this bellissimo signorina?" This made my aunt squint her eyes unpleasantly.

"This is my granddaughter, Mika," explained Nonna. Raphael took my hand and kissed it.

"Welcome, bella, to my restaurant. I hope you enjoy," he said smiling warmly at me. I felt myself blush awkwardly. Raphael might have been older, but he was still good looking for someone of his age.

"Thank you sir," I said in my usual shy voice. He turned to us and announced that his son Fernando would be serving us. We scanned our menus until we were greeted by Fernando the son. He was just as good looking as his father, with his dark features and long eyelashes. He shared the strong jawline and height. We ordered our drinks and he left us to contemplate our food choice, leaving bread for us to much on. This was the opportune to for my aunt to bring up the concert and the solo.

"So Mika, are you going to tell Nonna about the concert," she said keeping her eyes on her menu. I tried to gulp down the lump in my throat hoping Fernando would show up with those drinks soon.

"Ooh, tell me, bella. I cannot wait to go," Nonna said enthusiastically.

"Well it's kinda of a ways away, so it'll be a while-," I was cut off by my aunt

"Tell her how you won't do a solo," she stated. Nonna turned with a genuinely worried expression.

"Why won't you do the solo," she asked. I felt very uncomfortable, seeing as how the idea freaked me out.

"I told Mr. Yamato I would think about it," I said sinking into the comfortable leather of the seat.

"What is there to think about, Mika," my aunt said in an annoyed tone, "You will remain a nameless nobody if you keep shirking away from opportunities." I tried looking up at my aunt. Her curly, auburn hair framing her face and her fierce chocolate eyes piercing right through me, but I ended up looking down at my skirt. She didn't have to say anything for me to feel her disdain of me.

"I don't know if, I'm ready," I said with a shaky voice. Nonna grabbed my hand and rubbed it with her thumb gently. I looked up and saw the encouragement in her eyes.

"You need to be ready now, Mika. There are people who are better than you because they don't hesitate on something like this, and there are those who are better than you who will get more chances than you. You can't afford to be childish and weak now-," Aunt Bianca's scolding was cut short by her phone ringing and Fernando walking up with our drinks. She excused herself leaving Nonna and I alone. Nonna turned to me and placed her hand on my back sensing that I was hurting.

"Non ti preoccupare, bella (Don't worry beautiful). You don't have to rush yourself. Your father," she paused and looked up the sealing with a sigh, "benedica la sua anime (bless his soul), He spent a whole month creating one composition, perfecting it. He even memorized the notes backwards! He didn't play his masterpieces until he felt in his heart that he was ready. Patience is key in perfection. Then again, cara, you are human. And humans are not perfect. Your father was not perfect, but he made sure he was at his best when performing, and only then did he perform his works. Do not stress yourself to be perfect. And do not pressure yourself to do more than what you can handle." My Nonna smiled at me and wiped the single tear that was falling from my face. She knew I was trying my hardest and being harder on myself then I needed to be.

"I don't want to let Papá down," I said hoarsely. Fernando came back wondering if we were ready to order and Nonna asked kindly for some more time. He didn't want to show, but I could tell he was a little worried, hoping he wasn't messing up.

"Oh, darling. You are not letting you father down. He was in college when he was at the level you are at now. He is looking down from heaven completely beaming at you. I'm pretty sure he brags about you to the other famous composers up there," she said making me giggle and putting a smile on my face. "There's that smile. I miss seeing it," she said tapping my nose.

"Mi manchi (I miss you)," I replied. My aunt returned a few seconds before Fernando came back asking if we were ready to order. My grandmother ordered a large chicken and tomato soup, while Aunt Bianca took the liberty of ordering both me and her Caesar salads, mine without the chicken.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm so used to ordering for Bernadina that I forgot to ask you what you wanted," she said with another fake smile. "Well, it doesn't hurt to drop a couple of pounds. You aren't going to get a boyfriend if you don't watch your figure," she said wagging her figure playfully. I didn't find it playful at all. I knew she meant it to be an insult instead of advice.

"It's okay, auntie," I said looking down at my hands.

"Sit up. Slouching is very unlady-like," She said sharply. I sat up, forcing myself to face her.

"What are you doing with your hair, Mika," she said with distaste in her voice, "It looks sloppy." I pushed some stray wisp of hair out of my face and felt my messy ponytail. My grandmother sat there with her hands folded in her lap and raised her nose regally.

"Mika, I think your hair is lovely. It's such a gorgeous color," Nonna said cutting her eyes to Bianca. I tried to accept the compliment from her, but I couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious. Everyone else in the restaurant was stylish and classy and I was just a mousy school girl with messy hair and bad posture. Fernando returned with another waiter to deliver our food and refill our drinks. I looked down at my meatless Caesar and started moving around my salad bowl. Nonna and Bianca ate their meals in silence, avoiding eye contact with each other. I continued eating small bites; I wasn't very hungry. We finished our meals without any more conversation. I focused on lovely Italian ballad giving the high-class bistro a homey feel. Nonna remained silent until she was finished with her soup, "Mika," I whipped my head in her direction, "I want to discuss something with you." I looked back to Aunt Bianca who raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. I could tell she was unaware of what grandmother was going to say.

"I was going to ask the Chairman, to revoke your scholarship," she said calmly. My eyes widened in surprise. I worked hard for that scholarship and she was going to have me give it up. I didn't have any money like the rest of my family, so I needed that academic scholarship to go to school.

"Nonna, why," I asked softly in confusion. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'm going to pay your tuition." This caused my aunt to sputter and choke on her drink. I looked over at her worried, while Nonna still looked at me with a smile on her face. She was obviously pleased with getting a reaction from my aunt.

"Mama Gaia, why," she said raising her voice. Nonna still didn't acknowledge her.

"You actually don't need the scholarship, because I have the finances to pay. I mean I just have so much, that I don't know what to do with, why not."

"Nonna, I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"No darling, you are not going to be a burden. What kind of nonna would I be if I didn't take care of my late son's child? You are my piccolo nipote (little granddaughter) and I want to take care of you. It's what your parents would have wanted and it's what family does." No one said a word for a long time, until Nonna excused herself to the bathroom and rejected our assistance. I was left alone with my aunt.

Aunt Bianca exhaled angrily and straightened her posture. "Well, I guess it's better than losing your scholarship and disgracing the family."

"What," I asked quietly.

"Don't play innocent with me. It all makes sense," she said leaning back and crossing her arms, "You've been avoiding my calls; you have your uncle so worried he is distracted from running his business; you must be failing in some class."

"No auntie, I am not failing," I said shaking my head. I feared people earing our conversation, because of her raised voice.

"Well, then why do you insist on ignoring us," she said sternly.

"You told me not to call unless it's an emergency," I said frantically. She shook her head.

"You are just like your parents. You only care about what's convenient for you." The venom was starting boil over and I could feel her zeroing in on me. "They were so selfish; they didn't even leave you any money." My eyes widened in disbelief. "That conceited mother of yours had the gall to waste your poor father's trust fund away and didn't even think to spend some for you. It didn't help either that he was a starving artist either. He might have been a wonderful composer but he was blinded by your mother's seductive wiles to even think about saving his money."

"That's…not true," I was unsure myself, but I couldn't let her talk about my parent like that.

"I mean I think Chairman Cross, felt sorry for you so he gave you the scholarship. That's why Mama Gaia decided to start paying your tuition. She knows you're going to lose it and doesn't want you to feel embarrassed. Mr. Yamato just says you're doing well so you won't feel bad for being so behind. He knows you want to be like your father, but you lack his ambition. But you know that don't you." I lowered my head in defeat. I knew this wasn't true, but I didn't know what to say. I've been isolated from my family, trying to work on concerto after concerto and maintaining my grades. It doesn't help that I don't use my cell phone too often either. _I really have been neglectful and selfish. _

Nonna returned from the bathroom to silence. She looked between us, "I hope I didn't keep you to," she said as I got up to let her slide between Aunt Bianca and I.

"Not at all. In fact," she said with a malicious grin, "Mika has just agreed to do the solo from the showcase in a month." I looked at my aunt in horror at her words.

"Well that's wonderful Mika! You make me so proud," she said pulling me into a hug, "I know you'll do your best."

"And she has agreed to keep her grades the same, if not better. If just one of her grades drops she plans on giving up music and come work with me and Luca with the hotel business," she said smugly directing the statement towards me as a threat. I couldn't believe I was being given an ultimatum. I don't want to give up music. It's the only thing that makes me happy and is all I have left of my parents. I felt a large lump in my throat and my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Well, that's drastic. But I can't stop you from being dedicated to not only your music, but your academics as well. You already do so much, but I know you can pull through." Nonna was practically routing for me to succeed not knowing that I am set up to fail. My aunt was threatening me into submission. I felt the walls of the bistro start to spin and the soft Italian music started sounding distorted. I felt a burning in my chest and behind my eyes. I grabbed my bag from under me and stood up from the table.

"I-I have to go back to campus. It's getting l-late," I said with a shaky voice.

"But don't you want to stay for dessert, cara," Nonna asked me confused about my sudden urge to leave.

"It's okay, Nonna. I don't need the extra pounds," I said, hearing a satisfied sound from Aunt Bianca. I grabbed my bag and held it to my chest running out of the Raphael's with a Nonna calling after me. I could feel Bianca's smug grin following me. She had succeeded in putting me in a corner. If I didn't keep my grades up, I would have to work for her and leave the gifted program at the Conservatory. Not only that I have forced to do a solo that I'm not ready for.

My insides felt like rocks and my head started to spin. I looked up and saw that I was near the park near an elementary school. I stumbled to a nearby oak tree. My chest started to burn, and it felt like it was going to explode. _I wish I was better._

After a couple of hours my phone rang from inside my bag. I fished it out of my bag and looked at the caller I.D. It was Yuki. "Hello," I said with in a raspy voice.

"Mika-chan, are you alright," she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Yuki," I responded.

"You sound so sad." She was right. The deep sadness in my heart that has been residing there for a while is finally surfacing. She was my friend, I should tell her, how I feel.

"I'm just really tired," I lied. I can't bother Yuki with my problems.

"Oh, okay. Headmaster told me that you were spending time with your family and you wouldn't be returning right your rehearsal."

"Yes. I just finished spending time with my Nonna and Aunt Bianca," I explained trying to mask my sorrow with cheerfulness.

"Are you still with them?"

"No. I left Raphael's and…..I left, because I had to finish homework," I explained. Hopefully she won't asked what happened, "I'm on my way back to campus now," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. I hadn't noticed that it was getting late.

"Okay, well hurry back soon. It's getting dark out," she said. I looked up and saw the sun lowering over the horizon.

"I will," I told her and hung up and started walking. The restaurant was farther than the Conservatory, so my walk back to campus was going to be longer; that and I wasn't in a hurry. I wiped my face with my sleeve to make sure no more tears were visible. I putt a strand of hair behind my ear and continued walking in the direction of campus. The breeze made some of my locks tickle my cheeks and forehead.

* * *

**Kain:**

I sat quietly in the common room of the dorm in a comfy chair, enjoying a book. Ichijo had returned with tea and set it on the coffee table near us. He poured us both a cup of tea, picked up his cup and sat back.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "how are you, Akatsuki," he said cheerfully.

"I'm doing well," I said raising an eyebrow, "how are you?"

"I'm well. Thank you," he said sitting his cup down. I feel like he was going to ask me something, but wanted to wait for the right moment. Just then Ruka came in, in a bad mood. I immediately became concerned, seeing as how she looked distress. I might have accepted the fact that she may not love me back, but that didn't mean I had to stop caring about her.

"Ruka," I said, "Is something wrong," I asked placing my book down and joining her on the other couch. She had her arms crossed with her flowing golden brown locks spilling over her shoulder. She sighed and looked at me.

"I can't seem to get through," she said softly. I was confused for a moment.

"Get through," I asked incredulously.

"To Kaname, I mean every time I try and reach out to him, he seems to place a wall up." Every fiber of my being was screaming, _give up on the pureblood! Go for someone that actually loves you back…..like me!_ I couldn't say that, because that would be at the wrong time and would make me sound super desperate.

"Give him, some time. He may be going through something or is just moody right now," I said sounding more like a comforting girlfriend than someone who had unrequited love for her. Takuma quirked an eyebrow and continued to sip his tea. He knew something, but didn't want to intervene. I placed a comforting hand on Ruka's shoulder. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I even told him I would always love him, no matter what," she said. My heart jolted at her confession and I could've died right there on the spot. The words felt very familiar to me, but I continued to comfort her. I knew her devotion to Kaname was strong, but I didn't think she would actually confess her undying love to him.

It was hopeless confessing my love to her now. Once Ruka set her mind to something she never gave up. I knew she would never look at me, or love me, like she did the pureblood prince. I've loved her since we were children and all I've ever been to her was a confidant and a shoulder to cry about Kaname on. I should hate Kaname for being the object of Ruka's affection and hurting her by not accepting her love, but I can't force him to develop feeling for someone he doesn't love. Same reason why confessing to Ruka would only hurt more than keeping it to myself, she might not love me back. Then I would look even more ridiculous. _I can't make her love me._

"I'll just have to keep trying," she said lifting her head. I jerked out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"I'll just keep showing my devotion. When I confessed my everlasting love, he said he understood. So there is hope for me yet," she said rising from her seat. I can admire her optimism, but it yearned to be loved like that. Ruka left the room and once she was out of earshot Ichijo decided to comment.

"How do you feel, about her coming to you about her love problems when you have some of your own?" I looked at him in total shock. _How the hell did he know?!_

"How did….what," I asked trying to understand what he was talking about.

"You can't possibly be alright with the girl you're madly in love with rave to you about her love for another."

"I'm not…what," I said still confused, "How did you know?"

"I had my suspicions, especially since you were always looking at her with puppy eyes," he took another sip of his tea, "and Aido confirmed it."

"Hanabusa," I said in a low and grave tone. Out of all the embarrassing things to do, he goes and tells my deepest darkest secret.

"Unrequited love is the most damaging to the heart, Kain. You should just tell her how you feel," he said placing his teacup down. I took my teacup and added some sugar.

"I understand," I said stirring the sugar. He looked at me with those piercing green eyes and sighed.

"But, you've already decided you're not going to tell her," he said his voice tinted with some sadness. I sipped my tea and remained silent.

"You've decided to torture yourself and have settled on the fact that Ruka may never love you. Not like she loves Kaname," he stated. It's like he was reading my thought, but Ichijo is very intuitive and I'm not surprised that he found this out.

"Her happiness is all I care about," I said truthfully.

"Even if it's at the expense of your heart," he asked. I gave him a simple nod. This was my reality. I lived to make everyone around me happy. I make my parent happy, by being a well-respected son, even though I am the youngest of three. Everyone expected me to be wild and uncontrollable, like Aido, but I proved to have just as much, if not more, maturity than my older brothers. I made Aido happy by not ratting out on him, sometimes getting myself into trouble as well. I made Kaname happy by being his devoted soldier in his and the Headmaster's pacifistic vision. I make Ruka happy by listening and being a good friend, even though it killed me to just be friends with her. I was dependable and loyal. Trustworthy and faithful. Composed and calm.

_Lonely and Melancholy_.

Takuma's head popped up and his eyes grew big. "Do you sense that?"

I did. It felt like an unwanted presence lurking around the academy. We got up from our seats and headed toward the main foyer. As we got there Aido and Ruka came down the stairs.

"Do you guys sense it too," Aido asked.

"There's more than one," I said. Kaname appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want us to do, Kaname," asked Ichijo.

"I want you all to spread out and search for them and destroy them," he commanded we all nodded at the order.

"I will alert Shiki and Rima," said Ruka. Kaname nodded and she went back upstairs. We were all heading out of the door ready to search and destroy as ordered by our 'gang leader'.

"Something must be drawing them here," Aido said. I sniffed and I picked up a faint scent of melon mixed with lovely lemon with a hint of citrus. I smelled very familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Then it dawned on me.

"We have to hurry," I said picking up the pace. The sun is almost gone over the horizon and it would be dark in a matter of minutes. It would be safe for any human.

_Oh no_.

* * *

**Mika:**

It took me a while but I finally made it back to Cross Academy, just as the sun was setting. Even though it was getting dark I right near the gate. _Only a couple of feet away_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard rustling coming from the bushes, causing me to jump. A figure emerged from the bushes, "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you," he asked in a very creepy whisper. Something was very off about this man. I stepped away as he tried to hold his hand out to beckon me closer.

"Don't be afraid, sweet one," he said stepping further from the shadows revealing shaggy hair and dirty torn clothes. I wasn't as close as I wanted to be to the gate and didn't want this man following me. The most I could hope for was Zero or Yuki patrolling and saving me from this man.

"What do you want," I asked with a shaky voice. The man's shaggy hair was covering his eyes, until he started to lift his eyes to reveal that they were glowing red. I gasped at the sight of his scary appearance.

"You smell delicious," he said as his fingernails started to grow longer than normal.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Give…me…your…BLOOD," he screeched as he lunged forward at me. I swung my bag and hit him square in the jaw making him falter in his attack. He held his face and I used this opportunity to run toward school. I ran so fast I thought I would get away.

"Give me your blood," I heard the monster screech from behind me. I kept running and let out a loud scream, praying someone could hear me and save me.

* * *

**Kain:**

The presence was getting stronger and I could sense more of them; maybe four. We were running in the direction of the gates then we heard a loud scream. I was hoping that it wasn't a Day Class student who was coming back from town, but apparently I was wrong. _Please let it not be her_.

"Look," called Ichijo. We say two figures running towards the gate. One was obviously chasing the other one.

"Someone help," called a frightened voice. _It sounds like her. _A breeze blew past and carried their scents to my nostrils. _It smells like her_. As we got closer I saw the figure being chased was frantically trying to get away with a leather briefcase in hand swinging in defense. _It was her_.

"Mika," I yelled out. She ran to the gate and just as I predicted there were more level E vampires lying in wait for a human to pass. They came out of the bushes just as Mika pushed the gate opened and went pass the threshold. She managed to open the gate and tried to close the gate behind her until she saw three more figure running towards the gate. She turned around and ran in our direction, "HELP," she screamed as she started running as the monsters started climbing over to get to her.

I called out to her as Aido and Takuma ran ahead using their vampire speed to neutralize the level E vampires. They stopped two of them from reaching her. Aido used his ice power to freeze his feet and immediately killed him. Ichijo pulled out his sword and sliced the head off one. Both turned to dust once they were vanquish. I threw a fire ball and the one closest to Mika. She kept running towards me and saw me running towards her. The fire ball passed her as it eliminated another one.

"KAIN," she screamed as she flung her bag when the last one tried to get to her by grabbing her bag. She started to flail her arms and stumbled as I burned the last one, hearing his blood-curdling screech. She landed at my feet and was grabbing and crawling toward me, like she was still trying to get away.

"Mika," I said reaching down and picking her up. She was grabbing onto my shirt, panting and I saw the terrified tears stream down her face. She was still panicking and hysterically crying, not realizing that she was out of danger. "Mika, calm down, you're okay," I said trying to look into her eyes. Her big green orbs held so much fear and panic it was like she was having a nightmare while awake.

"Mika, it's me," I said as I held her wrist with one hand and placing the other on one of her soaked cheeks. She stopped her panicking abruptly and looked me in the eyes.

"Kain," she said softly.

"Yes, Mika," I said reassuringly. Without warning she fainted and I grabbed her before she could fall backwards. Aido and Ichijo ran over after making sure we didn't miss any. Aido was holding her bag and Ichijo had rescued her paper that flew out of it.

"Is she hurt, or bleeding," Aido asked. I anxiously checked her neck or wrist or knees for any wounds. Thankfully she didn't have any and I couldn't smell any blood on her.

"No, she's alright," I said exhaling. I gently cradled the petite girl's head and saw that her chest was rising and falling, meaning that she was still breathing. For second there, I thought she had died of fright. I gingerly picked her up and held her close.

"Come on. Let's take Mika back to the dorm," I said immediately. I didn't really think about what I just said. All I know is that I wanted to protect Mika and keep her safe.

"Mika," questioned Aido, "You know her," he asked in surprise.

"How do you know her," Ichijo added.

"Make sure you get all her score music," I commanded.

"Score music?" Ichijo looked down at his hands and started rearranging the papers and looked around to see if he missed any. I kept walking towards the Moon Dormitory with my cousin and Ichijo trailing behind me. I wasn't thinking I just acted.

* * *

**Review please! I want to know what I can do better! =D**


End file.
